


Oil and Water

by ZenTango



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bodyguard, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Flogging, Root has a new identity, Sameen has a new job, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTango/pseuds/ZenTango
Summary: This story is a sequel to Shoots and Scores.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It sounded like thunder, but it wasn't. It was louder, more persistent and much more annoying.

It sounded like this: "BANG! BANG! BANG! Saaaaammeeeeeeen! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Sameen sat up and slowly stumbled out of her bed. She was barely awake and she wanted to just pull a pillow over her head and ignore the hideous racket coming from the other side of her bedroom door, but she knew she couldn't do that. She had to open the door and confront the monster behind it. It was her job, after all.

She pulled on her black jeans over top of the underwear she had slept in and opened the door. A loud, spoiled, blonde bundle of whiny energy tumbled into her room, in mid rant.

"Saaaameeeen," she was whimpering, "Daddy won't let me go to the beach, he's such a bully. He said I can't go unless you drive me. Oh pleeease, pleeease, say you'll take me. Oh pleeeaaase!"

Her hands were on Sameen's arms and she was gripping them so hard Sameen thought the girl's fingernails would draw blood. She pulled back, grabbing the wrists of her tormenter and holding them.

"Let go, Gabby, let go," Sameen said firmly. "Just let go for a minute."

The girl stopped and released Sameen's arms. She stood there, hands on her hips, and glared at Sameen, looking like she was about to pop.

"I want to go to the beach," she pouted. "You have to take me."

Sameen frowned and checked the time on her cellphone. "It's seven o'clock in the morning," she said. "It's a little bit early for the beach."

Gabby's face practically exploded into a huge grin as she realized her wheedling might get her somewhere.

"But we need to pick up Andie and we need to pick up Becky and Nazra and Simone, and then we need to drive there and we need..."

"Whoah, whoah," Sameen cut in. "I'm going to have to check with your father about whether all these other girls can come along."

"Just bring the SUV," Gabby ordered, tossing her head as she skipped back into her own bedroom. "We'll have plenty of space for everyone."

Sameen sighed and rolled her eyes, even though no one else was around to see it. Taking a job as bodyguard for an ultra-rich oil tycoon's teenaged daughter meant more than just personal security duties. She was also chauffeur, babysitter, therapist and go-fer for the little princess. On the plus side, the gig paid well and there were lots of perks. Cool vehicles to drive, plenty of good southwestern cuisine and the occasional side trip to L.A. or New York were among them.

She quickly went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She had wanted at least a shower before starting work today but it seemed Little Miss Gimme Mine was going to put a crimp in that plan.

She fished around in her dresser for a fresh T-shirt and pulled it on, then grabbed her sidearm and holster. She threw some things into her duffel bag and followed the sound of Gabby's voice down the winding staircase to the main floor of the ranch.

"Can we at least have some breakfast first?" Sameen asked, sitting down at the kitchen counter and pouring herself some coffee.

"I already ate," Gabby replied nonchalantly, holding her cellphone to her ear as she stuffed her beach towels into an oversized designer bag.

"You always say that," Sameen pointed out. "And it's always a lie. Eat something or we're not going anywhere."

Gabby huffed and sat down. She grabbed a strawberry from a large bowl on the counter and crammed it into her mouth, chewing in an exaggerated way and glaring at Sameen.

"That's a start," Sameen said calmly. "Now eat some yogurt and some toast and we're in business."

She texted her boss to let him know she was taking his darling daughter to the beach with her friends. He was a very protective father, but he also indulged the girl and doted on her. His wife had passed away a few years ago and he hadn't remarried. He liked Sameen and trusted her, and he had no problem with the beach trip as long as she was in charge.

Once she got the OK, Sameen finished off her breakfast and headed out to the SUV with her young charge. It was a beautiful day and she had to admit there were worse things than spending the day at the beach with a bunch of teenaged girls.

They were a loud, energetic and talkative bunch. Sameen tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation as she drove them to the beach. She reached forward and flicked on the stereo in the back, filling the vehicle with loud hip-hop that made the girls whoop and giggle.

Sameen tried not to smile at the sight of them bopping in the back seats. She quickly figured out that while Gabby was popular and well-liked by her pals, it was Andie who was the leader of the crew. She was dressed in boy shorts, a cut-off top and sunglasses pushed up on her head. She made immediate eye contact with Sameen in the rear-view mirror.

Whoah, baby dyke, Sameen thought. She returned her gaze to the road and they were soon pulling up to their favourite beach area. The girls spilled out and raced to the water, leaving Sameen to carry their bags and chairs down for them.

They spent the day hanging out, swimming, eating pizza and splashing around. Sameen sat in a beach chair a short distance away where she could keep watch over them without intruding on their fun. She realized she'd missed out on such teenaged frivolity herself, her life having taken a much less privileged turn after her father had died. After several hours, she got them packed up and drove them all home.

Her boss called her into his office after dinner and thanked her for managing the outing.

"I know she can be a handful," he told her, puffing on a fat Cuban cigar. "But she likes you and I know you'll take good care of her."

"Absolutely, sir." Sameen answered earnestly.

"Tucker," he corrected her. "No sirs for me."

"Of course Tucker," Sameen replied, standing up. "Anything else tonight?"

"Yes, I have some business in New York next week and I'm taking Gabby along. She wants to do some shopping and visit the galleries. I assume you're up for the trip."

Sameen nodded. She hadn't been to New York for a while but she knew the city fairly well and always welcomed the change of pace.

She headed back upstairs and said goodnight to Gabby before heading into her room, where she spent the next hour cleaning her gun and checking her emails. She had a few security alerts but nothing from New York. It should be a quiet trip this time out.

* * *

  
The flight to the Big Apple was indeed uneventful and Gabby was excited about the Broadway tickets her father had scored, along with the promise of hitting Sak's and some other upscale shops. Sameen knew most of her duties would involve carrying all the bags Gabby planned to fill.

Once they got to the hotel, Sameen did a quick sweep of Gabby's room before her bags were brought in. Then she reported back to Tucker in the lobby with the all-clear. He gave her a big Texas grin and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks Sameen. You're the best, honey," he said. "Now I'm going to be meeting with some Russian friends tomorrow and we're all going to head out to that musical after supper. I don't know what the damn thing's called but Gabby's been dying to see it."

"Yeah, she's pretty pumped."

"She sure is. Plus the Russians want to see some good old American entertainment and what's better than Broadway?"

Sameen knew they'd both be happier sitting in a roadhouse listening to blues and sucking back whiskey, but she nodded in agreement anyway.

"Now I want you to co-ordinate with the Russians' security person so we're all on the same page tomorrow night. They are really sticklers about this sort of thing and we want them to have a good experience here. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Sure, Tucker, I'll take care of it right away. Where is he?"

"It's a she, and she's just sitting in the lounge over there. Ms. Yushchenko."

He leaned forward with a conspiratorial smile. "Quite a looker too, if I can say so." He winked at Sameen and walked off to the elevator.

Sameen walked through the lobby to the lounge and scanned inside. She noticed several men sitting at the bar and then spied a feminine form at a low table on the near side of the room. The woman's back was to Sameen as she walked in but as she got closer, two long legs became visible extended slightly to one side, crossed at the knee, ending in fuck-me heels. Drawing closer, Sameen took in a mid length, classy-looking skirt and matching blazer. Sameen's eyes went back to the legs. Smoking hot legs. Her eyes moved up the woman's slim back, noting her long hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Ms. Yushchenko?"

The woman turned slightly, revealing her angular profile, and looked up with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Sameen froze. Oh, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sameen demanded, her eyes flashing with fury as she glared at the woman sitting before her.

"Kiss-kiss to you too," Root replied with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"I miss you like I'd miss a burr under my saddle," snapped Sameen.

Root laughed, "I don't know if that simile quite fits. There are lots of worse things I could be stuck underneath."

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"Enjoying a nice jaunt to New York, just like you," Root answered with a smile. "Sit down and stop making an ass of yourself."

Sameen clenched her jaw and sat, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't like the way her heart jumped when she saw Root or the way her stomach had a gnawing, hungry feeling inside it.

"I see you managed to change your name again. Since when do you speak Russian?" Sameen asked pointedly.

"I have many talents," Root shrugged. "As you well know."

A server appeared and asked Sameen if she'd like something from the bar.

"Scotch, single malt, straight up," she replied before turning back to Root.

"Not bourbon?" asked Root with a smirk.

"I've gone off it."

"Shame."

"You're lucky I don't strangle you right now."

"First of all, kinky, second, why are you so hostile?" Root asked. "I'm the one who should be holding the grudge."

"How do you figure that?" countered Sameen.

Root frowned. "You shot me, then you tied me up, then you slapped me."

"You fucking loved it. Don't lie."

Root tilted her head to one side and smiled. "Well, that's true. But I feel like we were just getting started and then it was all over and you were on the floor."

"That's because you Tased me."

Root laughed. "You didn't leave me much choice."

Sameen drew a breath and said nothing. The server returned with her drink and she took a long sip before speaking again.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell out of my way. Or I'll do more than slap you."

She put down her glass and stood up. Root looked up at her expectantly.

"We haven't discussed the arrangements for tomorrow night."

"Just slip them under my door. I'll look at them in the morning. I'd rather not have to talk with you right now."

"Don't be like this, Sameen. We'd make such a good team if we worked together."

"You're dreaming," Sameen replied, then walked out of the lounge.

She went upstairs to her room, which was connected to Gabby's room with a doorway between them. Gabby was on the phone with one of her friends, raving about the hotel and the Broadway show. She clicked off the phone as soon as she saw Sameen.

"Can we have dinner sent up please? I want room service," she said excitedly.

"OK." Sameen, replied. "Go ahead and call it down."

"Could you do it for me?" Gabby wheedled. "I'm too shy."

Sameen sighed and picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

Gabby grinned and pointed to the over-priced pizza on the room service menu, then threw herself on her bed.

"I can't believe I'm in New York!" she squealed. "It's going to be so much fun tomorrow!"

"You had pizza yesterday," Sameen pointed out, but she called in the order anyway, adding a steak for herself.

Sameen ate dinner with Gabby in her room, then accompanied her on a walk around the shops near the hotel. Gabby wanted to walk in Central Park but Sameen suggested they leave that for the morning. The teen agreed happily, taking Sameen's arm affectionately. The gesture took Sameen by surprise but she didn't pull away. She felt naturally protective of the girl and realized that she'd grown fond of her, despite her spoiled, annoying ways.

She took Gabby back to the hotel and deposited her in her room for the night, making sure all the doors were secured before she changed and headed down to the gym for a workout. She preferred working out in the morning but tomorrow was going to be jam-packed and the gym would probably be busy first thing.

Pulling on her headphones, she headed over to the free weights and picked up some dumb-bells. She was anxious to work on her upper body since she'd skipped her regular workout yesterday. Hopefully she could fit in a run at some point as well.

Sameen looked around the gym but there was only one other person there and he was finishing up. As she began working out with the dumb-bells, she peered through the glass into the swimming pool area. Someone was doing laps in the pool. She watched the swimmer's slender body taking the lengths. Up, down, up, down, up, down. She's got some endurance, Sameen thought. The swimmer's strokes were long, graceful, perfectly rhythmic. It was almost hypnotizing watching her.

Sameen continued watching and lifting the weights, then realized her breathing had become synchronized with the swimmer's smooth strokes as she followed her progress in the pool. Up, down, up, down, up down. Her breathing got harder. She pulled off her headphones and checked her heart rate. When she looked back up, the swimmer was looking directly at her, their eyes locked. She then ducked beneath the water, swam over to the edge and emerged from the pool nearest the glass where Sameen was standing.

Sameen could only watch, speechless, as the swimmer peeled off her cap and let her long hair tumble out from beneath it. The tall woman tapped on the glass between them and smiled.

"You should come for a swim," she called out. "The water will help cool you off."

Sameen grimaced, finished her reps and put down the weights. She was still breathing hard from the effort.

Root pushed open the door that connected the gym to the pool and walked inside.

"Getting a good workout?" she asked, wrapping a towel around herself. "Wow, are you ever sweaty."

"Get outta my face."

"I was here first," Root replied with a frown. "I'm getting in the sauna. Don't bug me while I'm in there. I'd like some quiet time."

She walked past and Sameen just stared after her, slack jawed.

"And stop staring at my legs," Root added as the sauna door closed behind her.

Sameen gritted her teeth, then picked up her towel and headed over to the elliptical machine. She was going to work Root right out of her mind, legs and all.

 

* * *

 

It didn't work. Trying not to think about Root was like trying not to think about pink polar bears. Images of Root flooded her mind as she labored on the machine. Root's brown eyes, Root's sexy nose, Root's long, slim body. Root lying on the bed with her head thrown back and her hair spread across the pillow, moaning, gasping, coming.

The sauna was only a few steps away. Sameen realized that working out while thinking about Root had made her horny as hell. She left the machine and walked over to the sauna door and opened it. Empty.

She threw her towel into the bin at the gym door, strode to the elevator and stepped inside. She wasn't alone.

"All your frustrations worked out yet?" Root smirked, leaning up against the wall, a white hotel robe around her shoulders.

"Nope. My biggest one seems to be following me around."

Root frowned. "And here I was thinking it was you following me around."

Sameen rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself," she growled.

Root smiled and said nothing. The elevator stopped on her floor and she got out.

When Sameen got back to her own room she realized immediately that something was amiss. The connecting door to Gabby's room was flung open and something was spilled on the carpet. Then Sameen noticed her bar fridge was open and some of the bottles had been pulled out. She darted into Gabby's room, her heart pounding.

The girl was in her room, thank God, but she was not in good shape. She was sitting in an armchair that she'd pulled halfway out onto the balcony and she was drinking from a bottle of champagne. Several empty bottles were lying on the floor.

"Hi Sameen!" she grinned from ear to ear as she rose from the chair. Then she fell down.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sameen bent down and grabbed Gabby's arms, pulling her to her feet. Despite her strength, It was not an easy feat for Sameen to accomplish, since the girl was limp as a rag doll. She leaned into Sameen, flinging her arms around her neck and laughing boisterously.

"Sameen, I need to tell you something," she slurred.

"No, you don't," Sameen answered. "You need to sleep this off. Holy crap, how many of these did you drink?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just three or four," she smiled stupidly, her face ridiculously close to Sameen's.

Then she frowned, thinking hard. "Maybe it was five. Hey, Sameen I want to tell you something."

"What."

"I have a huuuuge crush on you."

Oh, fuck. "No you don't."

"Yes, yes I do! You are so beautiful and I love you Sameen."

"No you don't. You can't. C'mon, stand up."

" I love your dark eyes and your dark hair and your sexy mouth. And I really, really, really dig your ass."

"Let go of my neck, Gabby, you need to stand up."

Gabby laughed again and slid her hands down Sameen's shoulders.

"And your arms are so nice and toned. I love the way they look when you wear those tank tops."

Sameen pulled Gabby's hands off her and tried dragging her to her bed. It was like trying to get a bucking bronco into the gate.

Gabby's arms were soon back around Sameen again as she continued with her professions.

"You are the sexiest bodyguard I ever had," she purred into Sameen's neck. "You are even sexier than Marcello, and he was really cute. But my dad didn't like that I liked him so he fired him and then he said from now on I can only have female guards."

Sameen tried to lift Gabby onto her bed but she kept sliding off.

"But I'm going to tell you a secret," Gabby said with a smile.

"Please don't."

"I like girls better than boys. I didn't even realize it until you came to work for my dad."

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Andie says she thinks you like girls too. Is she right?"

"Andie is a trouble-maker."

"Don't be mean, Sameen. Hey, it rhymes!" Gabby stopped for a moment to ponder her brilliant play on words, then fell straight down on her ass. She started to get up again, but flopped back down, groaning.

"Unnhhh, I don't feel so good."

Oh crap, Sameen thought. She's going to puke. She began trying to pull the girl to her feet again, then managed to get one of her arms around her and guided her to the bathroom. They were almost there when Gabby threw up.

Sameen helped her to the toilet and held her hair while she continued vomiting. When she finished, she started crying and fell backwards into Sameen's arms. Not sure how to respond, Sameen cradled the girl and leaned back against the wall, holding her while she sobbed. Better add nurse-maid to that job description, she told herself.

After a few minutes, Sameen grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall and began wiping Gabby's face.

"Do you think you're done?" she asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Here, sit down," Sameen told her, closing the toilet lid so Gabby could sit on it. "Let's clean you up."

She grabbed a face cloth and ran it under some warm water, then handed it to Gabby.

"I'm sorry," the girl said. "I'm sorry I was sick."

"It's OK. It happens to everyone." Sameen answered, using the towels to clean up the mess the best she could. She wondered which mess was worse, the barf or the fact that Gabby was crushing on her. Obviously, it was the latter. It was going to take more than a few towels to fix it.

She threw the used towels into the tub and decided to get some more from her own room. Walking back over to her bathroom, she noticed something being pushed under her door from the outside hallway.

She looked through the peep-hole. It was Root leaving her the security folder for tomorrow. She quickly opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Get in here, I need your help."

"Um, OK," Root answered, looking confused. "Yikes, what happened to you?"

She pointed to a vomit stain on Sameen's tank top.

"Gabby got into the champagne," Sameen explained, peeling off the tank and grabbing a fresh T-shirt from the dresser.

"Ruh-roh."

"Yeah, she was pretty sick. But I think she's done throwing up now."

She pulled the T-shirt on over top of her sports bra, then led Root through to Gabby's room and into the bathroom, where they found the teen lying face-down on the floor, snoring.

"Looks like you have your hands full," Root smirked.

"Just grab her legs and help me get her into her bed," Sameen replied. "If her father sees her like this my ass is fired."

Root complied and the two of them soon had Gabby tucked into her bed. Then Sameen began picking up the empty bottles and Root set to work cleaning the carpet with a damp hand towel.

"Thanks," Sameen said after a while.

"That's what friends are for," Root replied.

"We're not friends."

"We should be. We have a lot in common."

"Not too much, I hope."

Root smiled and threw the last towel into the tub. "You know I could have just sent that security plan electronically. I didn't have to bring it to your door."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means I'm wise to you, Sameen. But we can keep playing this game if you like."

Sameen pushed Root back into the adjoining room and shut the door to Gabby's side.

"What game?"

"You, trying to act like you don't like me."

"I can't stand you."

Root laughed. "Right. Is that why you keep pulling your bottom lip in and licking it while I'm talking? Or why you stare at my neck and start breathing hard and getting that dreamy look on your face?"

Sameen grabbed Root by the shoulders and shoved her up against the wall.

"Shut up," she snarled.

Root gasped and closed her eyes, moving her arms around Sameen's neck and pulling her closer. Sameen kissed her roughly on the mouth, pressing her harder against the wall. She could hear Root making a noise low in her throat and that made her kiss her even harder, grabbing her hair and pulling it, forcing her head back so she could move her mouth to her neck.  
  
Sameen's hands moved down to Root's hips and then around to grab her ass, as she continued kissing and sucking her neck. She felt Root's knee moving between her thighs, Root sliding her hands behind Sameen's back and pulling their bodies closer together.  
  
They began grinding together, their husky breathing getting louder. Sameen pulled Root away from the wall and forced her backwards onto her bed, where she began tearing at Root's clothes, ripping her blouse open and burying her face between her breasts, kissing her warm skin.  
  
Root responded by pulling Sameen's hair and rolling over on top of her, then pulling off the rest of her clothes. Sameen grabbed Root's arms and pushed her off.

"I'm all funky from the gym," she said. "Let's get in the shower."

Before she could even get off the bed, Root was already in the shower and the water was running.  
  
Sameen sighed, hesitated. What the hell was happening? Why was she so hungry for the body of someone she hated? The madness, the urgency of her attraction to Root stunned and confused her. She walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, taking in the sight of Root's naked shape behind the shower door.

She shook her head, took a deep breath and joined her inside.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun, streaming through the hotel room window, woke Sameen early the next morning. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the night-stand. It was just past seven o'clock. Slowly, the events of the previous night crept back into her consciousness.

At some point, Root had left her bed and gone back to her own room. Sameen wasn't sure when exactly that had happened. But she did remember the sensation of having Root's body in her arms, melting into her long, slow, lingering kisses. She remembered the tingling in her skin as Root's long hair fell over her, the sound of Root whispering her name, the warm touch of her mouth, the gasping noise she made just before she came.

The whole thing had unfolded so quickly, Sameen still wasn't sure exactly how it happened. At some point she'd just lost all reason and let the primal, animal part of herself take over. It seemed Root had some kind of magnetism that was like Kryptonite to Sameen, rendering her powerless and obliterating the self-control she'd always been so proud of.

No matter now, she decided. Root was gone and she had to prioritize her day. As distracting as her reappeared lover was proving to be, she had other concerns. The foremost of which was Gabby. Sameen wondered how much she would remember from the night before. As it turned out, not much.

Gabby said she had a headache and felt a bit queasy but didn't seem to remember throwing up, or if she did, didn't mention it. Sameen didn't mention it either, not wanting to embarrass the girl.

She'd managed to call housekeeping for some fresh towels and they both were soon showered and dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast. Tucker was waiting for them in the dining room with a big smile, seeming quite pleased with how the trip was going.

Sameen noticed Root at another table with the Russian businessmen, but they barely acknowledged each other. Then, when the Russians made their way out, Root walked behind Sameen's chair, lightly brushing her long fingers against the back of Sameen's neck so no one else would see. Her touch sent such a tingle down Sameen's spine that she had to catch her breath. Damn that woman.

After breakfast, she and Gabby walked in the park and then headed over to the art gallery. Gabby was thrilled to see the Impressionist works but seemed to have little patience for the modern and post-modern exhibits. Sameen was bored but made an effort to appear interested in the same things Gabby was into.

After that, they had lunch and Gabby did some shopping. Sameen was pressed into service carrying all the bags, as expected. They ended up back at the hotel in time to freshen up and change before dinner. Gabby wanted to wear the new dress she'd just bought while Sameen put on a pair of black dress slacks, a silk camisole and an embroidered jacket. Then, they went downstairs to have supper with the Russians, Tucker playing the obliging host.

Root was already seated at one end of the table when Sameen and Gabby came in and took their chairs. Her eyes traveled down Sameen's body, taking in every stitch of her outfit, practically devouring her from head to toe. When she finished checking her out, Root's eyes met Sameen's and one side of her mouth moved upward into a devilish grin. Sameen looked around the table. Nobody else had noticed the look Root had given her, thank God.

Sameen sat down next to Gabby at the far end of the table while Tucker made introductions. She stole a few glances at Root, trying not to do it in an obvious way. She'd noticed upon entering the dining room that the fuck-me heels were back and Root was wearing a dark, tailored blouse and a tight skirt. She had her hair down, the way Sameen liked it, and when the waiter handed her a menu, she put on a pair of glasses to read it.

Sameen swallowed hard. She didn't think Root could look any sexier than she already did but she was wrong. Those glasses were the fucking end. She quickly turned her attention to her own menu, if only to take her eyes away from the hotness that seemed about to burn her retinas. She realized Root's security arrangements were responsible for the seating plan and that she'd been put in a perfect location to observe Root's every movement, and vice versa.

She wanted to order a cocktail before dinner but before she could open her mouth, the waiter brought over a drink and set it before her, explaining that it had been pre-ordered. Sameen picked up the glass, took a quick sniff and then a sip. Yeah, it was bourbon. She looked down the table to see Root hiding her smirk behind her hand.

By now, it was time to order dinner. Sameen chose the biggest steak on the menu, which came with shrimp on top of it. For some reason, she was ravenous. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Gabby ordered chicken marsala and stole shrimp from Sameen's plate. As the supper unfolded, Sameen couldn't help notice how happy and vivacious Gabby was and how easily she talked and joked with the Russian guests.

Tucker's pride in his daughter was obvious. He told everyone at the table how much Gabby had grown up in the past few years and how she was becoming so much like her mother. He explained that her mother had been a model. Gabby beamed and reached for Sameen's hand under the table, squeezing it briefly.

When they got to the theater, Sameen took the seat next to Gabby's while the other guests found their seats in the same row. Before Sameen could even react, Root slid into the seat on the other side of her. Sameen took a deep breath as the lights dimmed.

The show was the usual musical twaddle, which Gabby apparently loved and Sameen hated. But that wasn't her biggest problem. No sooner had the theater become dark than Sameen felt Gabby's hand in hers again. Sameen pulled her hand away but Gabby's came back, threading their fingers together.

Sameen turned her head to Gabby and whispered "Let go," but Gabby just smiled and stared straight ahead. Sameen worked her fingers loose and pushed Gabby's hand back into her own lap. She was starting to worry about someone noticing, especially her boss, who would surely not be pleased.

Sameen clasped her hands tightly together and moved them as far as possible away from Gabby, sticking her elbow out on the armrest between them. Then she moved her legs over so they were on the side farthest from Gabby as well, and tried to cross them at the knee. There, she thought, that'll hold her off.

She soon felt a hand on her thigh, coming from the other side of her. Long fingers were grabbing hold of her thigh and squeezing hard, then moving downward, making their way between her legs. Sameen grimaced, grabbing the fingers and trying to pull them out of her crotch. Root was looking straight ahead, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Stop it!" Sameen hissed, a little too loud. Root did not react, but someone behind them gave an annoyed "Ssshhhhhh!"

It was all Sameen could do not to turn around and punch the person who had shushed her. She shifted in her chair, uncrossed her legs and grabbed Root's hand by the wrist. Root's other hand was now in her lap, stroking the inside of her thigh. Sameen moved her program over top of Root's hands so Gabby wouldn't see. Then she bent Root's hand back at the wrist, making her gasp. Root's hands retreated quickly and Sameen cleared her throat loudly. Gabby looked over and smiled. Root was rubbing her wrist. Sameen sighed. This show was too long.

* * *

 

At the intermission, Sameen went up to the bar to get drinks and found Root standing right behind her.

"Enjoying the show?" Root asked her.

"Fabulous," replied Sameen. "How's your wrist?"

"Bent," Root said with a frown. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll break it next time."

Root was just about to reply when Gabby bounced up. "Sameen, get me a 7-Up," she ordered. "And I want a slice of lime in it and a cherry. No, two cherries. Make sure they put the cherries on a little stick. And get me a cookie too. Chocolate chip, no nuts. And don't forget the napkin."

She then rejoined her father with his guests, all effervescence and teenaged glamour. Root gave Sameen a wry grin.

"Did you get all that, Sameen?" she asked. "Talk about whipped."

"I'll whip you in a minute," Sameen growled.

"Promise?" Root arched an eyebrow at Sameen, then smiled and walked off with Sameen's drink.

Sameen gritted her teeth and took in a deep breath. She wanted to grab Root and, and .... and what? OK, she wanted to throw her up against the wall and make her scream. But this was not the time or place. She asked for another a drink -- a double this time -- then walked back over to their group and handed Gabby her 7-Up and cookie. Root was standing next to Tucker, smiling, holding Sameen's drink and stroking the side of the glass with her long fingers.

On the way back into the theater, Sameen got close enough to Root to whisper in her ear without anyone else noticing.

"I want you."

"When, now?"

"Later, in my room. I'll text you."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They were quite late returning to the hotel after the show but Gabby seemed ecstatic. She wouldn't stop talking about the show and went on and on about which songs, costumes and performers she liked best.

Sameen smiled weakly in response to Gabby's effusive patter, but her patience was growing ever thin. She wanted to get out of the clothes she was wearing and into something more comfortable, like a tank top, but she'd been trying not to wear them around Gabby.

She quickly got the teen settled in her room, then headed over to her side of the suite to change. She went into the bathroom for a minute, pulling her hair loose from the clip she'd used to hold it back. She rubbed her neck to loosen herself up, already thinking about seeing Root later. That familiar knot was starting to grow in the pit of her stomach.

She turned and walked out of the bathroom and was shocked to see Gabby. In her bed. Yes, the teenager was in Sameen's bed. Sameen stopped in her tracks several feet away.

"What, what... what the hell is this?" she stammered.

"Please, Sameen, can I sleep with you tonight?" Gabby asked earnestly.

"Listen to me Gabby," Sameen replied firmly. "Listen very carefully to what I'm saying. I work for your dad and my job is to keep you safe. You absolutely will not be sleeping in my bed. Get out."

"But I love you, Sameen."

"You're 16 years old."

"I'm 17."

"You're still too young."

"I'm not too young to be in love."

"You're too young to be involved with me. It's not going to happen. C'mon, out."

Sameen grabbed Gabby's arms and pulled her out of the bed, then pushed her back into her own room.

"Someday you'll thank me for this," she told the girl, realizing how stuffy and self-righteous this sounded.

Gabby turned around, looking hurt.

"Oh, you're so mean. You are so mean to me," she spat.

Sameen stood blocking the door, her arms folded resolutely in front of her.

"So-mean," continued Gabby angrily. "That's going to be your name until you let me be your girlfriend."

Sameen made sure Gabby got into her bed, then turned around and went back into her own room.

"Goodnight Gabby," she said, before shutting the door. She had a feeling this would not be the end of it.

 

* * *

 

  
About an hour later, Sameen checked to make sure Gabby was asleep before carefully locking the door between the two rooms. Then she texted Root and while waiting for her, got two glasses from the mini bar and poured them each a brandy.

There was a soft rap on her door about five minutes later. Root came inside, immediately slipping her arms around Sameen and kissing her. Sameen's hands moved easily around Root's waist as she pushed the taller woman into the corner and they made out for several minutes like that, until Root pulled away.

"It's about time you texted. I thought you'd changed your mind."

"No, I didn't. I was trying to get Gabby out of my bed and into her own."

"What? She was in your bed?"

"It's a long story," Sameen said. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should tell Root about Gabby's crush. She didn't want Root to think she couldn't handle the situation. But when it got right down to it, she was beginning to worry that in fact, she couldn't.

Root went over to one of the armchairs on the far side of the room and sat down, picking up the drink Sameen had poured her.

"I'm listening," she said, draping one long arm along the side of the chair and warming the brandy in her other hand.

Sameen sat down in the other chair and told Root everything, right down to the furtive hand-holding at the restaurant. She wondered how Root would take this. She just smiled.

"Well, I guess I can't blame her for falling in love with you. But I'm assuming you are discouraging this crush of hers."

"Of course I am, she's just a kid. And her father is my boss and I'm supposed to be looking after her. What the fuck anyway," Sameen turned to Root, looking annoyed. "She's not even my type."

Root put down her drink and moved into Sameen's chair, slipping her arms around her neck.

"What is your type?" she asked, kissing her temple, then her cheekbone, and gently stroking her hair with the back of her fingers.

"Not you."

Root pulled Sameen's legs over top of her own, then moved closer until their foreheads were touching and their noses side by side, rubbing softly against each other.

"Your eyes and your lips are telling me otherwise."

She nuzzled Sameen some more, then took her face in her hands and kissed her until Sameen started kissing her back. Root felt Sameen's arms moving around her, pulling her closer as they sank deeper into each other. Then Root pulled away for a moment and looked into Sameen's dark, half-closed eyes.

"Am I wrong?"

"No," Sameen answered, her voice husky with desire.

She moved her legs free and stood up, pulling Root with her, guiding her over to the bed where she began unbuttoning Root's blouse.

"I'd really like to fuck you senseless right now," she said, her eyes intent on the buttons her fingers were releasing.

"Well why didn't you say so."

 

* * *

 

 

  
Sameen made good on her plans, but took her time about it, bringing Root to the edge several times, making her wait and wait, making her practically fucking beg for it before finally allowing her the release, plunging her into it and watching her body convulse with pleasure.

After that they made out for a while, lying in each other's arms, and then they played a game where Sameen stretched out on her back and let Root make love to her, but Sameen was not allowed to move and Root was not allowed to talk.

Sameen won that game, meaning she got to choose what they'd do next. She decided Root's hands should be bound and tied to the headboard and that Sameen's job would be to grind away on top of her as slowly as possible, until both of them were able to come.

About an hour later, Root was still on her back, her breath ragged, moaning softly and struggling with her arms stretched above her head. Sameen finally finished her off, listening to her gasp and fight for air and feeling a massive rush of arousal as the body beneath her shuddered, then moaning herself as the sweet release of her own orgasm crashed through her.

She untied Root's hands and rubbed her wrists, listening to her hard, desperate breathing gradually evening out and returning to normal.

"I guess I don't have to ask if that was good for you," Sameen said after a while, when she'd managed to regain her own breath.

"You're good for me," Root replied softly.

"I wish I could say the same. You are wearing me out, woman."

Root rolled over and settled on top of her, her body nestled into Sameen's in all the right places, her calf moving slowly back and forth teasingly against Sameen's foot.

"You _could_ say the same. If it ever occurred to you."

Their eyes locked. Root kissed her, lightly trailing a finger down her neck. "So.... am I wrong?" she asked.

A few seconds ticked by before Sameen answered.

"No."

"Say it then."

"You are good for me too."

Root nuzzled her gently and kissed her again. "Well that's something. Whatever happened to 'I hate you.... I can't stand you'?"

Sameen hesitated. "Sometimes I do hate you. You make me crazy. Especially when you try to get under my skin."

"And other times?"

"Other times there's something else."

Root smiled.

Sameen took Root's hand and laced her fingers through it as she went on: "My feelings for you, if you can call them feelings, are complicated."

"There's nothing wrong with that. My feelings for you are complicated too," Root replied. "Sometimes I want to shake you and make you tell me what's going on inside that head of yours. And other times, I just want to hold you."

She paused, took a breath, then went on. " I've never met anyone I felt could be my match. Not like you."

Sameen said nothing, just stared into Root's eyes, feeling like she was falling into their soft, warm depths.

"Well," Root prompted her. "Do you want to say something about that?"

Sameen frowned. "Could we just leave this where it is, for now?"

"Until when?"

"Later."

"How much later?"

"Just later, later."

Root sat up and began getting dressed. "Not too much later. A girl can get tired of waiting."

Sameen reached out for Root's arm to stop her, then pulled her back down on the bed and kissed her, making sure their legs were tangled together so Root couldn't sit up again until she was finished.

She kept kissing Root until she heard her make that whimpering sound deep in her throat. Then she loosened her hold and let Root pull back until their eyes were locked once again. Neither of them spoke for a moment, while Sameen's hands moved up to Root's face, her fingers tracing along her jaw, her lips, before finally, tenderly cupping her face.  
  
"Wait for me."

Root took her hand and kissed the palm. "OK, I'll wait. But not forever."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Gabby was moody and resentful. She also seemed a little suspicious.

"Was there someone in your room last night?" she asked Sameen over breakfast, after Tucker headed out for an early meeting, leaving them to finish eating on their own.

"You mean besides you?" Sameen replied evasively.

"I thought I heard voices. And... noises."

"Maybe it was the TV. I was up late."

Gabby looked unconvinced. She stared at her uneaten croissant.

"What do you want to do today?" Sameen asked.

Gabby didn't answer.

"We could go sight-seeing. Do one of those little tours where you hop-on, hop-off," Sameen suggested. "Or there's the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building, Times Square."

Gabby frowned.

"I don't care," she said sullenly.

"Well, we're only going to be here for another day or so," Sameen said. "We should see some sights."

"OK. Whatever."

Sameen asked the waiter to refresh her coffee. If Gabby was going to be so unenthusiastic, there was no need for Sameen to be in a hurry to go anywhere. She pulled out her phone and checked her emails and news sites. Gabby was glaring at her but Sameen pretended not to notice.

"What are you looking at?" Gabby asked after a while.

"Football scores," Sameen replied without looking up. "The Cowboys won last night."

"Who cares." Gabby pouted. "I have to go to the restroom."

"OK," Sameen stood up and followed her to the ladies room. No one else was in there, so Sameen waited outside while Gabby went in. She put in her earpiece and dialed Root quickly.

She picked up on the first ring. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi. Listen, we need to cool it for awhile. Gabby heard us last night."

"Oh. I guess I was a little loud."

"Yeah," Sameen's mind flashed back to the image of Root tied to her bed, writhing beneath her, mouth open, eyes closed, head thrown back on the pillow, Sameen's hands tangled in her hair.

"Sameen?" Root's voice was in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Why don't you come down to my room tonight instead."

"We'll see. It depends how Gabby is. She's acting kind of weird and suspicious."

Root was quiet for a moment.

"What?" Sameen ventured.

"I think I have an idea."

"Oh fuck, Root. I don't like this."

"No, I think this might work. Text me when you get back today. OK?"

Sameen paused. "OK."

Gabby was reappearing from the restroom so Sameen clicked off. They ended up buying passes for the hop-on bus tour and headed to Times Square. Eventually, Gabby seemed her old self again, enjoying the sights. They didn't get back to the hotel until late in the afternoon and Gabby said she wanted a little nap. Sameen left her in her room and after closing the connecting door, texted Root.

"So what's your idea?" Sameen asked when Root showed up a few minutes later.

"Let's go out on the balcony," she said, pulling Sameen along with her.

They went out together into the late afternoon breeze and took a few minutes to appreciate the sight of the park and the busy Manhattan streets laid out before them.

"Quite the view," Sameen said.

"It's beautiful." Root replied, but she was looking at Sameen, not the park.

Sameen just shook her head and smiled. "Tell me your ingenious plan," she said, giving Root's sleeve a little tug.

"Well," Root said, moving closer. "Maybe Gabby will get the message a little clearer if she thinks your affections lie elsewhere."

"Hmmm," Sameen looked at her, unsure. "What do you mean?"

Root slipped her arms around Sameen and pulled her closer. "If she sees us doing this," she suggested, kissing Sameen's cheek. "Or this."

She moved her hand up to Sameen's cheek and brushed her thumb across her lips. Then she leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth.

Sameen tried to pull away but Root had her backed up against the side of the balcony. She felt Root's hand move down to caress her neck and she closed her eyes, feeling her knees go weak as she melted into the taller woman's body. She couldn't help marveling at how well their bodies seemed to fit together, like they had come from the same big lump of clay that had somehow broken apart and was now being put back together.

For a moment, Sameen forgot where she was and abandoned herself to Root's kiss. Her hands were moving up, feeling the soft cotton of Root's blouse, the graceful slope of her shoulders, the pleasing angle of her jawline. Her hands were soon in Root's hair, her hungry mouth pressed against her neck. She felt like she could devour her whole, like she was possessed by some kind of demon. It was too much. She pulled away, breathless.

Root looked like she'd been possessed by the same demon. She was breathless too, staring at Sameen with eyes dark and wild. Then Sameen saw a flicker of something through the window on the far side of the balcony. She turned and looked through the window, past the partially opened drapes, into the hotel room and saw Gabby standing there.

All three of them stood still for a few seconds, as though frozen in some strange kind of tableau, then Gabby's face contorted into a mask of anguish and she cried out Sameen's name before fleeing from the room.

Sameen cursed and ran back into her room. "That was a really stupid fucking idea," she yelled at Root.

She began tossing things from her desk and bed, scrambling madly to find her sidearm and holster in the tumble of clothing she'd left lying there.

Root followed her inside, looking stunned. "Where'd she go?" she asked.

"I don't know but I have to find her -- fast!" Sameen shot back, grabbing the gun and yanking the door open. She ran out into the hallway and looked both ways for Gabby, then ran to the elevator.

She banged on the elevator buttons, then gave up and ran to the stairs, Root hot on her heels. They both ran down the stairs and bolted into the lobby, looking for Gabby. Sameen caught sight of her outside, heading into the park.

"There she goes!" she yelled.

They ran outside and across the lanes of traffic, barely escaping being run over by a horde of yellow taxi cabs. Sameen sprinted into the park and looked around, then spied Gabby running up a pathway. Root was several steps behind but Sameen didn't wait, instead taking off in pursuit of her charge, her eyes watering from the effort as she tried not to give in to the feeling of panic that was swiftly washing over her.

She was still a fair distance away from Gabby when she saw the black SUV pull up beside the girl and stop. Sameen kept running, watching the whole scene unfold as if watching a movie. The doors opened, men got out and grabbed Gabby and then shoved her inside the vehicle.

Sameen heard her scream briefly before the sound of her voice was cut off by the slamming doors. The wheels screeched, the vehicle sped off and Sameen ran as hard as she could, trying to get close enough to at least reach the rear bumper of the SUV. But it wasn't enough. The SUV, the men, and Gabby were gone and she was on the ground, bloodied and bruised, gasping for breath.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Root got to Sameen, she was already back on her feet, swearing in frustration.

"Who were those men?" Root asked, helping Sameen off the roadway and onto the grass.

"I don't know," answered Sameen, pulling out her phone and checking the display. The palms of her hands were scraped up and bloody from her fall. She wiped them on her jeans.

"Are you calling the police?" Root asked, watching Sameen tap at her phone display.

"No, damn it," Sameen hissed. "I'm checking my tracker. We need to find a car, fast."

She grabbed Root's arm and began pulling her along as she ran up the street looking for a car to steal. It didn't take long to find a yellow cab sitting at the curb. Sameen pulled her gun on the cabbie and yanked him out of his seat before jumping in and flooring it, barely giving Root a chance to jump in on the passenger side.

"You have a tracking device on her?" Root asked.

"Of course I do. But I don't know how long it will stay on her. If they find it, they'll toss it and them I'm fucking screwed, if I'm not already."

Root looked at Sameen, then looked out at the road ahead. She hadn't been able to spot the SUV so far. She bit her lip and frowned.

"I'm sorry Sameen," she said after a while. "I didn't know she'd run out like that."

Sameen didn't answer, she just clenched her teeth and kept checking the tracker on her phone to see if the SUV was in range yet. She jammed her foot down on the gas and sped through a red light as several other vehicles blasted their horns in protest.

Root held onto the handle above the door and stole a glance at Sameen.

"Careful," she said, as they narrowly missed another vehicle turning left. She saw Sameen's jaw tighten in response.

"This is all your fault," Sameen growled seconds later. "Why did I listen to you and your stupid idea?"

"I'm sorry," Root said again. "I was just trying to help. I never thought this would happen."

"Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need to ask you a question, and you better not fucking lie to me."

Root just stared back at her in stunned silence, her face betraying astonishment and fear.

Sameen turned and looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Root's expression hardened.

"I can't believe you would ask me that," she said.

"Just answer the damn question."

"You think I seduced you so I could help kidnap a teenaged girl?"

"Well, did you?"

"No, Sameen, I didn't," Root replied angrily. "And by the way, you are being a total asshole!"

Sameen slammed on the brakes, practically putting both of them through the windshield. She pulled over to the curb and began shoving Root towards the door.

"Get out."

"Fine!" Root replied, trying to force the door open. "Would you mind unlocking the damn door so I can open it?"

Sameen flicked the switch up and Root opened the door.

"Fuck you Sameen," she said, then got out and only just managed to slam the door before Sameen peeled off, leaving her standing by the roadside.

* * *

  
Sameen jammed her foot down on the gas pedal and sped uptown as fast as she could, jockeying in and out of the traffic as she tried to catch up to the fleeing SUV. She still hadn't caught sight of it but she figured chances were pretty good it was heading out of Manhattan. If not, she'd have to double back and hope the tracker was still where she'd hidden it, inside the pendant Gabby always wore around her neck.

She was starting to doubt her chances when suddenly, her phone lit up with a hit from the tracker. Sameen took in a breath. She was within range now. She glanced at the phone display and saw her quarry was headed over the bridge into New Jersey. She veered left and got onto the bridge, then saw the black SUV up ahead of her.

She quickly grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap that were stuffed between the front seats and put them on, weaving her way through the other cars one by one as she got closer to the SUV. After a few minutes, Sameen noticed one of the SUV's windows being opened and something being thrown out. Her tracker indicated a location off to the right side and behind her. In the river. So they'd found the tracker and tossed it as she'd feared. Sameen knew she couldn't lose sight of the SUV now.

She kept as close as possible without being too obvious about following the other vehicle, watching it finally pull off the turnpike and then take a series of turns that eventually led to a commercial area. Sameen tried to hang back while keeping an eye on where the SUV was going. It pulled into an alleyway behind a nightclub called "Justine's."

Sameen drove on by, then ditched the cab in a parking lot a little further up the street. She turned the baseball cap backwards and shoved her hair up inside it the best she could. It wasn't much of a disguise and the sunglasses were pretty lame but she was stuck with them for now.

She debated calling Tucker and decided not to, figuring she had about an hour or so to rescue Gabby before any ransom call would likely be made. If she could avoid getting the cops involved, so much the better.

Walking back towards the club, Sameen went into a coffee shop across the road where she had a good view of the building. She didn't want to try to get in the back door, since there would likely be someone guarding it. That left finding a window or going in through the roof.

Sameen checked some virtual maps on her phone to find an aerial view of the building. It looked like there were a couple of roof access doors up there and a skylight as well, but Sameen would have a hard time getting on the roof without being seen.

She stared at the building across the road. It was too early for the club to be open, so walking in the front door would be way too risky.

Unless... she looked around the coffee shop, spying the hallway leading to the restrooms. A quick stroll down that hallway told her that yes, the janitorial room was unlocked and in fact, there was a uniform shirt hanging up inside. She grabbed it and walked out, then ducked behind the nearby strip mall where she put it on and turned the ball cap around the right way. The other items she needed were easily found in the gas station next door and the alleyway behind it.

Sameen crossed the street at the corner and walked in the front door of Justine's, carrying an empty cardboard liquor box in front of her. A surly employee quickly confronted her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You guys ordered some booze," Sameen replied. "Sign here."

She pulled a pen and some printed papers from her pocket and shifted the box in her other arm as if it were heavy.

"We didn't order this shit," the man protested, looking at the box.

"Yeah, you did," she answered. "It says so right here, see?"

When he looked down, she smashed the box into his head and took out his knee with a hard kick. After smacking him in the temple with her gun, she quickly choked him out, then dragged him behind the bar where she tied him up and gagged him.

Sameen looked around the front of the club. There didn't appear to be anyone else there. So they were all in the back, where they were keeping Gabby. She pulled off the hat and sunglasses and gun at the ready, started down the back hallway.

Voices became audible as she got closer to the back room, along with the sound of Gabby, crying. Sameen ducked into a doorway and waited, trying to count the different voices she could hear. There were at least four, she decided. She'd have to get a couple of them alone and take them out first before taking on the others.

Drawing one of them to the front of the club would be easy, Sameen knew. She just needed something to get their attention. She began moving back through the hallway. That was when someone clobbered her from behind and she went down hard, losing consciousness.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Hey! Hey you, Sleeping Beauty! Wake up!"

Sameen opened her eyes. Her head and neck were throbbing and she felt drugged. But she knew at once that she was in the back of a car, lying on a hard, cold seat with ripped upholstery. Her hands were tied behind her but she was already loosening her bonds and trying to get her pinkie through part of the knot. Her feet were tied together at the ankles, so she had a lot of trouble sitting up, but she managed to get halfway into a sitting position.

She looked up at the rear view mirror, into the driver's eyes.

"Hey, she's awake," the driver was saying to his companion in the front passenger seat.

The passenger turned around and stared at Sameen with ferret-like eyes. "Yeah, not for long," he replied, and they both laughed.

"You know, you are lucky it's not Eddie taking you," the driver said, staring at Sameen again in the mirror. "He was pretty pissed about you busting his knee."

"There goes his golf game," added the ferret-eyed man, and they both laughed again.

Sameen felt around on the seat, finding nothing that would help her. Nothing on the floor either. Her gun was gone, her knife gone too. Shit.

The car was slowing down, its tires crunching on gravel, then moving onto soft ground. Sameen looked around outside but it was dark and there were no streetlights. The car stopped and the driver turned off the headlights, then both men got out of the car. The door next to Sameen was opened and rough hands grabbed her by her shirt and began pulling her out.

"C'mon bitch, get out here," the driver said, pointing a gun at her. "We're gonna take a walk."

The second man grabbed Sameen's other arm and they started walking away from the car, toward a darkened area that Sameen figured was the river. She stumbled immediately, due to the bonds around her ankles, but remained on her feet, leaning heavily on the driver.

"I could walk a lot easier if you'd untie my ankles," she suggested.

The two men looked at each other for a second.

"Go ahead," said the driver. "I'll hold her."

The ferret-eyed man pulled out a knife and bent down to cut the bonds on Sameen's ankles. The second she felt the tension release, she drove her knee into his jaw, then grabbed the gun hand of the driver. Before he could react, she spun around, twisting his wrist until it broke, then threw an elbow to his throat, wheeled around again and rammed her knee into his testicles.

Both men were curled up on the ground, groaning in pain. She kicked both of them in the head just for good measure, then picked up their weapons and fished through their pockets for cellphones and car keys. Then she got into the car and took off, getting back on the gravel road and heading towards the city lights in the distance, hoping to hell that Gabby was still at the nightclub, still alive.

* * *

 

  
The sound of thumping electronic music greeted Sameen as she arrived back at Justine's. The place was hopping, that was for sure. She was glad it was so loud and crowded, since that would allow her to slip in unnoticed. But as she entered the club, she noticed something else. Everyone was dressed in black, many of them in leather bondage gear.

"Welcome to Justine's" the man at the door said as Sameen walked in. "Ten bucks."

Sameen pulled out a bill and shoved it into his hand, then moved inside, trying to mingle with the crowd as best she could while scoping the place out. Her black clothing helped her fit in, although she was way under-dressed for the occasion. Some people were dancing, some were making out, many were engaging in rough play and bondage.

She headed for the back, being careful not to draw anyone's attention. As she slipped down the hallway, she reached into the waistband of her jeans where she'd concealed the gun she had taken from the man in the car.

Finally, she reached the back room and carefully tried the doorknob, turning it very slowly. It was locked. The loud, throbbing music made it impossible to hear anything inside and Sameen knew kicking the door in would be too risky. She looked around, trying to find another way in. Then she saw it -- an air duct leading from the men's room toward the back of the building. She waited for the men inside to come out, then went in, shut the door behind her, and locked it.

It didn't take her long to get up to the vent, using a garbage can turned upside down to stand on. She pulled the cover off the vent and slid herself in, then carefully crawled through the narrow space until she found herself over the back room. She looked through the grate and quickly took in the room, spotting Gabby tied to a chair.

Three men were in the room, one of them sitting in a chair watching TV, one standing in front of the door and one leaning up against the wall, watching Gabby. Then Sameen almost cursed out loud. There was someone else in the room, almost directly below her, tied to another chair facing Gabby, slumped over to one side. Yeah, it was Root.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

The spaces in the vent were just wide enough for the gun's barrel to fit through, so Sameen carefully aimed at the man closest to Gabby. She wished she had her silencer with her. It would make the job go a lot smoother. But she had to make do with what she had in her hands. So she did.

The man at the door was next. He didn't even know where she was shooting from. TV man was still groping around for his gun when she took him out. It was over in about three seconds, maybe four. Sameen sat tight for about 20 more, in case someone else came into the room, but no one did. The music in the club was so loud nobody heard the shots.

She used the gun's butt end to bash out the vent cover and then climbed out, dropping to the floor. Gabby looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"Sameen!" she cried out. "I knew you'd come for me!"

"It's OK now," Sameen said, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. I'm .... No, they didn't," Gabby stammered. "They didn't hurt me."

Sameen pulled out the knife she'd taken from the ferret-eyed man and began cutting the ties away from Gabby's arms. She quickly looked over toward Root, feeling a rush of anger at the sight of her bruised face.

"What happened to her?" she asked Gabby.

"They beat her up," she answered, starting to cry.

Sameen cut Gabby's legs free, then moved over to the other chair and knelt in front of Root, pressing a hand to her neck to check for a pulse.

"She's not dead," Gabby said, pulling herself free from the chair and standing up. "She's just pretending. She winked at me when they weren't looking."

Root sat up at once and opened her eyes, tossing her head the way she did when her hair was in her face.

"You're no fun at all," she told Gabby.

Sameen sighed with relief. "What the hell are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me."

Root just smiled. "I thought you might need some help."

Sameen reached out with her thumb and wiped some blood off Root's lip. "I was handling it just fine."

"Well someone had to hang out with Gabby," Root replied. "I couldn't very well leave her all alone while you figured out how to get your ass back here and finish what you started."

Sameen frowned, trying to decipher if there was some kind of double meaning to Root's jibe.

"How did you manage to find this place?" she asked, brushing Root's hair back from her face and examining the ugly bruise on her cheek. It was the size of a big, hammy fist.

Root shrugged. "I just hacked your cellphone and then used the GPS to locate you. Of course, that was before those goons smashed your phone to bits. I think they flushed most of it."

"You hacked my phone?"

"Yes. Could we finish this conversation after you untie me?"

Sameen stood up and crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't know. I think I like you better this way. Didn't they have anything to gag you with?"

"You're a card. Untie me. Someday you'll want me to return the favor."

Sameen pulled out the knife again and began freeing Root's hands.

"How long ago did the ransom call go through?" she asked.

"It didn't," Root replied. "I jammed their signal as soon as I got here so they couldn't use their cellphones and I also shut down their internet."

"They were really mad about that weren't they?" added Gabby. "They kept trying to make phone calls but they couldn't get through."

"Yeah, they seemed quite pissed about it," said Root.

"So Tucker doesn't know?" Sameen asked. "He must be frantic anyway. We've been gone for hours and missed dinner."

"Oh, about that," Root said, standing up and rubbing her wrists. "I sent him a text from you saying you were at the ball game and wouldn't be back at the hotel until midnight. So he's not frantic."

"You sent him a text. From me."

"Yes. So it's all good, isn't it. Can we go now?"

"Hang on," Sameen said, grabbing Root's arm. "That's it? You show up here, in the middle of a kidnapping, let yourself get beat up ..."

"You must have known I'd come after you."

"You called me an asshole."

"I was angry."

"You called her an asshole?" Gabby asked, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it," said Root, who was busily gathering up the guns from the fallen bad guys. "Anyway, I figured the least I could do was try to save your job."

Sameen rolled her eyes. "That's the least of my worries right now. Come on let's go."

She took Gabby's arm and started leading her to the back door.

"Not that way," Root said, stopping her. "There's a huge guy named Dennis out there who's really mad at me for breaking his nose. We have to leave through the front."

"Are there any more goons out there?" Sameen asked, motioning to the front of the club.

"I'll go first and check it out," Root said, shoving one pistol in the back of her waistband and holding the other one ready in her hand.

She carefully opened the door and slipped out, Sameen following her a few seconds later with Gabby.

They made their way swiftly down the hall, past the club-goers,who paid no attention. Just as they were about half-way to the front door, a burly man crossed in front of Root and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Root brought her gun up quickly and shot him in the groin, then stepped around him casually as he screamed and writhed on the floor. People began to turn and look, trying to figure out what was happening.

"It's OK, he's fine," Root shouted above the din of the music. "He just forgot his safe word."

Sameen was already heading out the door, pulling Gabby after her.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," Root told her. "I just want to grab something."

Sameen frowned. "Are you fucking kidding me? Let's go!"

But Root had already doubled back inside. Sameen hesitated, then bolted out to the street, dragging Gabby with her to the car.

Gabby got into the passenger side while Sameen started up the car, looking back towards the nightclub and cursing at Root to hurry the fuck up.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Gabby asked suddenly.

"Sort of."

"She's kind of crazy."

"I know."

"What's that she's got?"

Sameen turned around to see Root climbing into the back seat with a leather cat-o-nine-tails in her hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Sameen asked, incredulous.

"I borrowed it."

"I don't know who you think you're going to use it on," Sameen said, shaking her head as she pulled away from the curb and stepped on the gas.

Root smiled at her in the rear-view mirror. "Don't you?"

  



	10. Chapter 10

 

Once they got within a few blocks of the hotel, Sameen pulled over and stopped the car. She and Gabby got out so they could walk the rest of the way, while Root got behind the wheel in order to take the vehicle and ditch it somewhere.

"Come back to my room when you're done," Sameen told her. "I want to clean up your face and check you for any more injuries, OK?"

"I love it when you play doctor," Root smiled. "But I have to run a couple of errands, so I won't be back until late."

Sameen grabbed her arm through the open window. "What errands? Where are you going?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Just a little business, that's all."

Root smiled and tried to shrug off Sameen's hand, but the grip only tightened as Sameen forced her to make eye contact.

"I don't care how late it is when you're back. My room. OK?"

"How could I turn down an invitation like that?"

Sameen released Root's arm and stepped back, watching the car pull away. She had a bad feeling but wanted to get Gabby back to safety at the hotel, so she turned and took the girl's arm and they headed back.

* * *

 

Tucker checked in by phone about an hour later and was pleased to find Sameen and Gabby in their suite. He didn't seem to think anything was amiss, so Sameen figured Root's text had been convincing enough.

She went into Gabby's room and sat down in an armchair.

"We need to talk about what happened tonight," she said.

"It's my fault," Gabby replied, kneeling in front of Sameen and taking her arm. "I shouldn't have run away like that. I'm so sorry -- I acted like a spoiled brat."

Sameen was stunned by Gabby's sudden burst of maturity. She leaned forward and pulled Gabby up.  
  
"I'm not trying to blame you," she said. "I'm just trying to figure out how to tell your father. He's not going to be too happy with me."

"No, no! We can't tell him," Gabby protested. "He'll be so mad at you. He'll fire you."

"Probably."

"We can fix this," Gabby said. "He doesn't have to know. OK?"

Sameen just stared at the girl. "I don't want to lie to him," she said.

"So we won't. If he doesn't ask, we just won't tell him. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

She smiled, as though such platitudes ever solved anything, then sat in the other armchair. Sameen sighed, debating in her mind whether or not to ask the next question. She decided to go ahead.

"Are you still upset about seeing me with her?"

"Ms. Yushchenko?"

"Yes, her."

"A little. But I think I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. She's smart and she's pretty. And she's funny, too. I can see why you like her so much."

"I don't like her that much."

Gabby laughed. "Yes you do. You look at her when you think no one is watching. And then you swallow really hard and lick your lip like you're thinking about kissing her. I've seen you."

Sameen put her hand up to her lower lip. "No I don't. Do I?"

Gabby smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Sameen said. "Why don't we keep that a secret too?"

* * *

 

It was almost two in the morning when Sameen heard Root knock at her door. She let her in but this time they didn't embrace or even touch. Root went straight to the armchair and sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" Sameen asked her.

"Sure. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, she was out like a light hours ago," Sameen said, pouring them both a brandy. "Let me look at your face."

She knelt in front of Root and held her chin, carefully checking the bruise. It was bad. And her lip was split.

"You should have let me fix you up earlier," Sameen told her, annoyed. "How are you going to explain this tomorrow?"

"I'll just tell them I was mugged," Root answered. "It'll be fine."

Sameen got up and went to the bathroom for a washcloth and her first aid kit. When she came back, Root had removed her jacket and shoes and was barefoot, her legs curled under her.

"Make yourself right at home," Sameen said sarcastically. "Your blouse has blood on it by the way."

"I guess I'll have to take that off too."

"I'll give you one of my tanks," Sameen said, throwing her a black one from the dresser.

Root pulled off her blouse and began putting on the tank top, but Sameen stopped her.

"Holy crap, your ribs are all bruised. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's fine Sameen. I've had worse."

Sameen put her fingers on Root's abdomen and felt around her ribs just below the band of her bra, causing Root to gasp. Sameen looked up at her. "You should go to the hospital," she said.

"I'll go later."

Sameen gently dabbed at the bruises with the washcloth and then got some antiseptic and some ointment for Root's lip.

"This is probably going to hurt," she said, but Root didn't flinch at her touch. Instead she just smiled on the other side of her mouth.

"I'm afraid there will be no kissing tonight," Root said. Sameen just shook her head.

"I want to know where you went."

"No, you don't. Trust me, you don't"

"That's the whole problem, isn't it?"

Root didn't answer.

"How can I trust you?" Sameen continued. "You take off, I'm not allowed to ask where. You're here on some business or other. What's it got to do with me -- or has it?"

"No, it hasn't."

"But you just happened to be here, with the same Russians that Tucker is working a deal with."

"I needed to be in New York and I found out you'd be here too. It was easy enough getting a cover job with the Russians, with my credentials. I thought it would be fun seeing you again, however briefly."

"I know you're up to something."

"I'm always up to something. It doesn't always concern you, though. If it did, I'd tell you. I've kind of developed a soft spot for you."

Sameen sat back on her heels and folded her arms in front of her.

"This is fucked up," she said.

Root smiled and shrugged. "Well, no relationship is perfect."

"This relationship, as you call it, got Gabby kidnapped, you beaten up and me almost killed."

"Those men had been planning that kidnapping for weeks, maybe longer," Root replied. "You can't blame one kiss -- as passionate as it was -- for everything that happened."

"Yes I can," Sameen said, standing up and angrily putting her hands on her hips. "I blame you. I never would have been so distracted before you came along. My job is to keep Gabby safe and you made me forget that. You've turned everything into a big mess since you showed up with those big eyes and that smile and that look."

"What look?"

"The one you're giving me right now."

"Sameen..."

"What?"

"You are carrying way too much tension around."

Sameen threw her hands up in frustration and turned away from Root, walking over to her window and looking out into the park. "If I am, it's because of you."

She stood silently for a few seconds, wondering if Root had heard her, if her words had for once cut through that flippant demeanor and stung. Maybe she'd been too harsh and Root had finally had enough of her coldness. Maybe she'd left.

Then she heard a strange sound behind her, a snapping, cracking sound. She turned and saw Root standing there in the tight black tank, black jeans and bare feet, smiling and slapping the handle of the cat-o-nine-tails into the palm of her hand.

"I've had just about enough of your lip," Root said. "Get over here."

Sameen stared for a moment, then moved slowly toward where Root was standing.

"You are not touching me with that thing," she said, but she could already feel the excitement building inside her.

Root snapped the cat in her hand again. "You never apologized for shoving me out of the cab and abandoning me in the park."

"You're right. I never did."

"So why are you still standing. Get on your knees and start begging my forgiveness."

* * *

 

Root was right. There had been quite a bit of tension locked up in Sameen's neck and shoulders but it was gone now. Spending an hour stretched over the back of the overturned armchair, her wrists tied to its sides, while Root stripped her, teased her and then, finally, flogged her with the cat-o-nine-tails had worked wonders.

She felt like a rag doll by the time Root finished and untied her, rubbing her wrists and then helping her over to the bed. Sameen's breath was deep and ragged, her back still tingling from the lashes, her stomach burning and knotted with desire.

She lay face down on the bed while Root put a cold washcloth on her back and gently rubbed her neck until she moaned with pleasure. Then Sameen turned over, grabbed Root's arm and rolled until Root was pinned underneath her.

Root didn't struggle as Sameen began slowly moving back and forth on top of her, pressing into her, finally crying out with the release and collapsing. They lay there quietly for a while, Root stroking Sameen's hair until she fell asleep. Then, with the sun just starting to come up, Root slipped from the bed and left.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Gabby wanted breakfast brought up to her room in the morning, since it was their last day in New York. She ordered waffles with strawberries for both of them, even though Sameen disliked strawberries. Tucker dropped by while they were finishing up, and poured himself a coffee.

"How are my two favourite girls doing today?" he asked, giving Gabby a kiss on the cheek. "Are you planning on squeezing any more fun in before we head home?"

"Sameen's going to take me shopping again," Gabby told him happily.

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I hope we can fit all your bags on the plane when we go home."

He turned to Sameen, "We need to leave here at three o'clock to get to the airport, OK?"

"Sure thing," she answered. "We should have plenty of time."

She went back into her room and had a quick shower, feeling the water stinging her back. Afterwards, she checked in the mirror to see what it looked like. It was hard to see all of it and she had to turn at an odd angle to get a good view, but there were long criss-crossed bruises for sure. Root had marked her. She pulled on a T-shirt to cover it up.

She finished getting dressed, flicking on the TV to catch the news. Something about a congressman in a sex scandal, a socialite getting divorced, a real estate tycoon found shot dead at a construction site. The weather was supposed to be nice and the Yankees had won last night. She made a mental note of the baseball score in case Tucker asked about it. Then she went back into Gabby's room, where Tucker was sitting in an armchair, looking pensive.

"Sameen, come here and sit down for a minute," he said.

Sameen looked around, realizing Gabby had gone into her bathroom for a shower. She sat in the armchair facing Tucker, wondering what was up. Tucker didn't make her wait too long to find out.

"I was just chatting with Gabby," he said. "She told me you didn't go to the baseball game at all last night."

Sameen kept her expression blank, waiting to hear what was coming next. Waiting to hear him say she was fired.

"She says you went to a nightclub. Is that true?"

"Well, yes. We had a change of plans."

Tucker frowned. "I'm not too happy to hear that. I expect you to be looking out for her."

"I was. I mean, I did.

Tucker eyed her shrewdly. Then he sighed.

"Listen, I get it. It's New York. She's young -- a young lady now. She wants to get a taste of the night life. It's part of growing up. Hell, when I was her age, I used to go out ... well, never mind what I did."

He took another sip of his coffee. "Look, I trust you to look after her. She likes you and looks up to you. But you can't be her buddy as well as her bodyguard. Right?"

"Right. It won't happen again."

"Better not."

He stood up and patted Sameen's shoulder, then walked out.

* * *

 

The elevator stopped on Root's floor on the way down to the lobby and Root got on, pulling her wheeled suitcase with her.

"Hi Natasha," Gabby beamed at her.

"Hi Gabby," Root replied, spoiling the girl with her most disarming grin and touching her arm fondly.

Gabby blushed. Sameen rolled her eyes. It looked like Gabby was starting a new crush already.

"Hi Sameen," Root smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi."

"How are you this morning? Sleep well? Got some kinks worked out last night I guess."

Sameen glared at her.  
  
"Are you leaving today?" Gabby asked Root. "We're going home too."

"Yes, I have to catch a flight out," Root told her. "I hope you had a nice visit. I really enjoyed meeting you. Maybe we'll see you again sometime."

The doors opened at the lobby and they got off, Root heading towards the revolving doors to get a cab.

"Wait!" Sameen hurried after her, looking back quickly to make sure Gabby was OK. The girl had stopped in front of a mirror to check her hair. Sameen grabbed Root's arm.

"Hey, is that it? You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Oh, sorry. Goodbye Sameen."

Sameen just stood there, speechless, feeling like she should say something more but not knowing what exactly it was.

Root smiled. "Look, I've had some issues crop up that I have to take care of immediately so I can't stick around. I can get in touch with you later if you'd like me to."

Sameen took a breath.

"Well," Root prompted her, "Would you?"

"Uh, yes."

"OK then," Root smiled. "We'll connect later. Take care, Sameen."

Sameen watched her leave, then returned to Gabby at the mirror.

"You look gorgeous," she said. "Let's go clean out Bloomingdale's."

* * *

 

The flight back to Texas was uneventful and Sameen was tired but she could never sleep on a plane. Besides, something was gnawing at her. Something about Root. She was annoyed that she'd left so unceremoniously and she was also annoyed that she was annoyed. But there was something else. She wanted to know where Root had gone the previous night and what she'd been up to. And why it was such a big secret.

She picked up the late edition of the New York Times that the flight attendant had given her and began leafing through it, since she hadn't brought anything to read. A story below the fold on page 3 caught her eye.

She read it, then cursed. Damn it, Root. Damn you.


	12. Chapter 12

 

The song on the radio was irritating. It was the kind of drab, mediocre pop dreck that made Sameen want to strangle herself and everyone around her. She clicked off the stereo without asking Gabby if she minded.

"Hey! I like that song," the teen protested loudly from the back seat of the SUV.

You would, thought Sameen, as she turned it back on. At least they were almost at Gabby's high school. She pulled the SUV up to the front of the building and unlocked the doors. Gabby jumped out and bounded up the walk to where Andie was standing with two other girls. Sameen sat and watched them for a minute as they gathered together, giggling, then headed into the building, Andie and Gabby both looking back at Sameen and then smiling at each other again.

Sameen pulled away and headed back towards the ranch house, switching the satellite radio over to her preferred blues channel. She got Nina Simone right away. That was much better. There was something exciting, yet soothing about that voice. It was like a hot shovel in gravel.

Getting back to her regular work routine after the excitement of New York had been something of a let-down. Sameen realized she'd lost some of her edge since taking up the bodyguard work. Not that she disliked the job. She just found she missed kicking ass on a regular basis, something that her previous job had offered her in abundance.

She also felt she was living on borrowed time as far as Gabby was concerned. Sure, the girl had managed not to spill the beans to her father about the kidnapping, so far. But Sameen couldn't help thinking of her as something of a ticking bomb. It was only a matter of time before she'd simply explode, messily strewing about all of Sameen's secrets, half-truths and lies of omission.

And then there was Root, speaking of ticking bombs. Sameen knew she was bound to drop back into her life again at some point. She just didn't know where or when. Or how.

When she did, Sameen was going to want some questions answered. She'd already managed to piece a few things together, like the news story about the murdered real estate tycoon who just happened to be shot dead the last night they were in New York. His body was found at the construction site of his latest project, shot through the head execution style. The gun that killed him was found nearby, just dropped on the ground, and an older model car was also found abandoned nearby on the street.

Both the car and the gun, plus some other evidence found near the scene were traced back to a New Jersey crime ring. Within days, all the members of that ring were rounded up in a huge raid, thanks to some electronic files turned in to the FBI. Sameen was pretty sure she knew who'd framed them, not that she felt sorry for them. Everything had been tied up in a neat, convenient little package that solved several problems at once.

She'd checked with some of her contacts upon arriving home to see if there was any intel on the real estate mogul. It turned out he was up to his eyeballs in shady deals, including some foreign government intrigue. He was also a self-indulgent narcissist who apparently had a lot of trouble keeping his hands to himself and his pants zipped. Sameen had little sympathy for his ass either. Still.

She turned up the long driveway to the ranch. That last stretch of the drive always made her catch her breath as she looked out across the expanse of Tucker's land. Sameen parked the SUV, took off her sunglasses and went inside.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she pulled up a stool at the kitchen counter and sat down with her tablet. She had the place to herself for a few hours before she had to go back and pick Gabby up from school. She wanted to check some emails and do some research but she couldn't seem to get online.

That was very strange. Sameen seldom had trouble getting service at the ranch. She tried calling the internet company but she couldn't get through, so she decided to head into town and hit the internet cafe.

It seemed quite busy at the cafe, with a lot of students and business people sitting at the tables. She grabbed an Americano and got herself a seat at the window. No sooner had she logged in than a window popped up on her screen.

"Hi sweetie. Did you miss me?"

Sameen stared at the screen for a second, then typed a reply.

"Where are you?"

Almost immediately came the response. "Turn around."

She did and was startled to see Root sitting at a table in the back, giving her a wink so obvious, everyone in the whole place must have seen it. She might as well have just stood on top of her table and waved both arms over her head.

Sameen got up and walked back to Root's table.

"You don't look happy to see me," Root said, greeting her with a frown and an overdone pout.

Sameen sat down without taking the bait. "I know what you did in New York," she said.

"I was hoping I'd left an impression on you."

"Very funny. That's not what I mean. I'm talking about your little jaunt to that construction site. One of your little errands, I presume."

"Oh that."

"Yes, that."

Root looked slightly annoyed. "Really Sameen, I never pegged you for the judgmental type. Didn't you used to do similar work yourself?"

"We're not talking about me right now."

Root sighed. "OK, so I did a few things off the books. Someone has to do it."

She leaned forward and locked eyes with Sameen. "I'm good at what I do and I don't feel the slightest bit guilty for taking some of the rot out of the Big Apple. Now, what's good here? I could go for a breakfast burrito."

She smiled, tossed her head and settled back in her chair, looking over the chalkboard menu posted on the wall.

"I'm not done questioning you."

Root smirked. "You wanna tie me to a chair again? That was kind of fun, wasn't it?"

"I want to know how you managed to pin it on those gangsters."

"It was child's play breaking into their accounts," Root answered. She was starting to get annoyed at Sameen's questions.

"All I had to do was make some transfers and send some emails," Root explained, with the facial expression of someone rapidly losing patience. "This is getting really boring, Sameen. I used to think you were fun but now I'm starting to wonder where your sense of adventure has gone."

Sameen reached across the table and grabbed Root's wrist tightly. "Tell me Gabby's in no danger."

"She's not."

"And Tucker?"

Root shook her head. "He's not either. I came here for you. I thought you wanted me to."

Sameen released Root's hand and was quiet for a moment. Then she looked up again.

"I want your word."

"You really don't trust me."

"No."

"Then what good is my word?" Root suddenly looked upset. Sameen realized she'd never seen her that way before. Her face, so often a mask of put-on reactions and personas was now betraying something real. She was hurt.

Root stood up, grabbing her laptop and shoulder bag and brushed past Sameen, who sat in stunned silence. It took a few seconds for her to realize Root was actually on her way out the door.

Sameen got up and rushed out to the parking lot, where Root was getting into her car.

"Wait!" Sameen called out, catching up to her and grabbing her by the arm, her hand tightening on the soft leather of Root's jacket. "I'm sorry."

Root turned and looked at her with moist brown eyes. "Do we have something here or not?"

Sameen pulled her closer and slipped an arm around her waist, then reached up with her other hand to gently brush the hair back from her face.

"Yes," she said, and kissed her until she dropped her laptop bag on the ground and their bodies melted into each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nina Simone song Sameen hears on the radio is "Do I Move You." Hopefully you get the reference.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Somehow, they'd got themselves to the motel where Root was staying and she must have unlocked the door at some point because Sameen didn't remember kicking the damn thing down so they could get inside. The rest was a blur of heavy breathing, kissing and tearing clothes as they found themselves falling onto the bed, rolling over each other, desperately clinging to each other's bodies.

There was a ferocity to it this time, as if they were both proving to themselves how much they wanted each other. Root came first, her face streaked with tears, her hands in Sameen's hair as she guided her head down to the place between her legs where she needed it. Her moans and gasps made Sameen work and want and strain harder, made her grunt and whimper with the effort as she moved up Root's writhing body, made her finally cry out and collapse.

The sheets were torn from the corners of the bed, Sameen was gasping for breath and sweat glistened on her body as Root lay beneath her, arms flung out, head back, eyes closed. Sameen moved up until her mouth was over Root's and began kissing her so slowly that they were both barely moving, their mouths open, tongues barely touching, the lightness of touch so exquisitely sensuous that it felt like melting into pure ecstasy. They kissed like that for a long time and then Root rolled over on top of Sameen and they started all over again, kissing and caressing each other with the softest touch.

A while later, Sameen moved her hand between Root's legs and began slowly working her fingers back and forth, listening to Root's breath as it caught in her throat, quickening the rhythm of her movements to match the sound Root was making. Soon, Root's hand was in the same place on Sameen and they were both moving together, their eyes locked. They managed to build the tension so gradually that both of them lingered on the edge of orgasm for what seemed like forever until finally, Root crashed over it and Sameen followed soon afterwards.

They just lay there for a while, Sameen on her back with one arm bent under her head and Root's head resting just below her chin. Neither spoke for a while. Then Sameen made a polite observation.

"You are fucking amazing."

"You are pretty fucking amazing yourself."

Sameen bent her head down and kissed Root's forehead.

"I want you like this every day. Every day. Every fucking day," she said.

"Mmmmmm. We would be dead if we did this every day."

"I don't care. It would be worth it."

Root laughed softly and began nuzzling against Sameen's neck. She wanted to start it up again but Sameen tightened her arms around her and held her still.

"I'm glad you came to see me," she said.

"I can only stay a few days," Root replied.

"Well then, we'll have to make the most of it," Sameen said, placing a small kiss on the end of Root's nose.

"I'd like to make progress on something else while I'm here, besides these horizontal workouts," Root said. She shifted herself slightly so she was looking into Sameen's eyes.

"What?" Sameen asked, tucking a few stray strands of long hair behind Root's ear.

"I want to earn your trust."

"That's going to take some time."

"But you trust me like this, when we're in bed."

"Yes."

"And you obviously trust me enough to let me tie you to an armchair and work you over. Oh, that got a response, didn't it."

Sameen's heartbeat quickened and her breath suddenly deepened at the mention of the flogging session in New York. She began to struggle but Root held her down and licked her cheekbone with one long stroke of her tongue.

"I brought it with me," she said teasingly. "And if you're good, I might let you have another taste of it. But not today."

Sameen almost whimpered.

"In any case, that's just part of what I'm going to do. I'll do anything you ask me to. I want you to trust me Sameen."

Sameen didn't reply, she just stared into Root's warm eyes, then moved her hands up to Root's face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, and finally let her thumbs gently touch Root's eyelids before she kissed them, first one, then the other.

Root took one of Sameen's hands, turned it over and kissed the palm.

"And now, for my first feat of trust-building," Root told her with a smile, "I'm going to tell you that it's almost three o'clock and as much as I'd love to continue this illicit rendezvous ..."

"What?" Sameen pushed Root off her and sat up in the bed. "Shit! I have to go pick Gabby up!"

She jumped up and began looking for her clothes, dressing quickly as Root watched. Then she pulled on her boots and grabbed her phone, her gun and her keys and went back to the bed where Root was now sitting up, her back resting against the headboard.

Sameen sat down on the edge of the bed and gathered Root in her arms, placing a tender kiss on her lips, then following that with several longer kisses before finally pulling away.

"I want to see you again tomorrow," Sameen told her.

Root took Sameen's face between her hands and kissed her back.

"You know where to find me."  
  



	14. Chapter 14

 

The next morning Sameen dropped Gabby off at school as usual, watching to make sure she got inside before driving off. Gabby and Andie stopped and waved before going in and Sameen gave them a quick salute and a smile. She was smiling a lot today. She was thinking about seeing Root again.

Sameen pulled away from the school and drove straight to the motel, not even stopping to pick up a coffee. She knocked sharply on the door, thinking Root would answer right away but strangely, there was no sound from inside. Sameen immediately sensed something wrong and tried to look in the window. The curtains were drawn. This was odd since Sameen had texted Root earlier and let her know she was coming.

She drew her gun and tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked. Sameen took a breath and slowly pushed the door open, looking inside the room. One of the chairs was overturned and some of the dresser drawers were pulled open and the clothes pulled out. What the hell? Sameen looked behind the door. Nothing. She walked in slowly, looking around, heading for the bathroom. Just then, there was a sound behind her.

Before Sameen could turn around, she felt someone jump on her back and put their arms around her neck. She flipped her attacker onto the bed and swung her left hand forward in a roundhouse punch.

She caught Root right in the side of the head, knocking her flat.

"Ow!" Root cried out, lying across the bed, holding a hand to her head.

"What the fuck? Why did you jump me?" Sameen asked, crawling onto the bed beside her.

"I just wanted to surprise you."

"You did."

Sameen put an arm around Root's shoulders and helped her sit up. "You are fucking crazy. I could have killed you."

Root just laughed and kissed Sameen on the cheek. "Good morning darlin'," she smiled.

"Seriously, are you OK?" Sameen said, holding Root's chin in her hand and examining the side of her head where she'd hit her.

"I'm fine. You hit like a girl."

"Idiot."

Sameen shoved Root back down on the bed and got on top of her, grabbing her wrists and holding them down on the pillow above her head.

"You like to fight, don't you?" Sameen asked her.

"Mmmmmm. Don't you?" Root replied. She rolled over and pinned Sameen, then Sameen rolled over and pinned Root again.

Root's struggling was making Sameen so horny she could barely stand it. She grabbed hold of her wrists again and moved them back above her head, then stretched her body out on top of Root's and began moving rhythmically, pressing against her and kissing her neck, feeling Root's hard thigh pushing its way between hers.

"Why are you dressed?" Sameen suddenly asked, after a few minutes of sucking and biting and grinding.

"Why are you?"

Sameen laughed and began pulling off her boots.

* * *

 

A while later, Sameen was about as relaxed as she could be, reclined in what was becoming her favorite position while lounging in bed with Root. She was on her back, half-lying, half sitting with her upper body resting on the pillows and one arm thrown back above her head. Root was lying on top of her with most of her body nestled between Sameen's legs, her head resting on Sameen's lower abdomen and one of her long arms lazily flung across Sameen's thigh. The other arm was extending a hand toward Sameen, passing her a joint.

Sameen took it and inhaled slowly, sighing as her head fell back on the pillow. This was absolute bliss. Lying in bed with Root draped across her, toking and listening to whatever the name of this weird fucking band was on her iPod, something about a Zippo lighter and dumping a body from a car.

Drawing in her breath again, Sameen closed her eyes and let the smile spread all the way across her face. Yeah, this is fucking aces, she thought.

"Where'd you get this weed?" she asked, gazing down at the tousled mass of wavy hair hiding Root's sleepy eyes.

"Tijuana."

"When were you there?"

"Last week, before I came here."

"You sure get around."

"You have no idea."

Sameen offered the joint to Root again but she shook her head. It felt good when she moved against Sameen like that. Sameen shoved Root with her foot.

"What?" Root murmured.

"Are you just taking a breather or are you done down there?"

"Slave driver."

* * *

 

By noon, Sameen was famished and wanted to go get lunch. So they both got dressed and got in the SUV and Sameen drove to her favorite burger joint, where she treated Root to something called a "Big Hoss Burger." Root couldn't even eat half of hers, so she pushed the plate over to Sameen, who finished off the rest.

Root wanted to talk but she knew better than to engage Sameen in conversation while she was eating. Sameen tucking into a meal was all business. Besides, she sometimes talked with her mouth full, something Root found kind of endearing but also kind of disgusting.

After lunch, Sameen drove them out to a little creek she knew where there was a secluded swimming hole. There was even a small waterfall and the water was clear, although a tad cool. They both peeled off their clothes and slipped in, enjoying the refreshing sensation of the moving water against their naked bodies. After a minute or two in the water, Sameen swam over to Root and pulled her close. They kissed and nuzzled for a few minutes and then Sameen took Root's hand and guided her underneath the waterfall, where they kissed some more.

Sameen found herself wondering if anything could ever feel better than this, water cascading over her as she devoured Root's soft kisses and moved her hands over that gorgeous, wet, sexy body.

It was almost like Root read her mind.

"Mmmmm. This is so perfect. I'm kissing you under a waterfall," Root said, cradling Sameen in her arms, their foreheads gently touching.

"It is perfect," Sameen said.

"It could be like this every day."

"Hhmm?"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Come with me. We'd make such a great team."

Sameen pulled back. "I can't just leave. I have a life here."

Root sighed and gave Sameen that look. The one that suggested she was slightly amused but not at all surprised by Sameen's occasional bouts of emotional cluelessness.

"You have a job here, not a life. Don't you see? We're perfect for each other."

Sameen just stared at her, frowning. Root smiled and took Sameen's hands in hers.

"I promise you will never be bored."

"That, I believe."

"I want you to believe in me," Root said softly.

"Why is that so important?"

"Because in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm in love with you."

Root moved away and slipped backwards into the water, letting the current pull her along for a while before flipping over and swimming with long, fluid strokes, looking like a dancer moving in slow motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs on the iPod are "Wheat Kings" and "Locked in the Trunk of a Car" by the Tragically Hip.


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
Some breakfast frittata this was. The eggs were burned, the onions were burned, the peppers, the cheese... burned, burned, burned. Sameen stared at it for a minute and then dumped the whole mess into the garbage. She wasn't hungry anyway.

She tossed the pan on top of the stove, where it made a noisy, clattering sound. Then she sat down at the counter and looked at her phone. No calls. No texts. What the fuck.

It was 10 a.m. and she'd managed to get very little done except take Gabby to school and then come back home. She knew Root was probably expecting her but she hadn't gone to see her and hadn't been in touch with her at all since yesterday.

Sameen poured herself another coffee and then just stared at the dark liquid in the mug, seeing the vague outline of her own reflection. How could so much change in just one day, she wondered. Everything had been just fine. Everything had been practically perfect until Root had to go and tell her that thing she'd said.

Sameen glowered at herself in the coffee. She'd said nothing in reply after Root had unloaded that little confession on her. People who said such things always expected something in return, some kind of quid pro quo, like, "I love you too."

But Sameen hadn't given her anything. She'd just stood there under that stupid waterfall, stunned, speechless. And the kicker was that Root didn't even seem to mind that she hadn't responded. She just swam off on her own and left Sameen to stand there like a jerk, watching her frolic like a fucking dolphin.

She didn't even remember getting back in the SUV, although they must have done that, and their clothes were still damp when she dropped Root off at the motel, because she hadn't thought to bring towels. Root had leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before getting out, smiling mischievously, then going inside.

And now it was the next day and Sameen had been incommunicado and the longer this went on, the worse it felt. She looked at the phone screen again, wondering if she was more worried that Root would call, or that she wouldn't.

Damn phone. It was almost out of juice anyway. Sameen picked it up and headed for the stairs to get her charger but as soon as she took the first few steps, she realized someone had come in through the back patio. The sliding door was open and the breeze was coming in. She pulled out her gun and walked swiftly towards the back parlor.

Root was sitting in a chair, peeling an apple with a small knife and cutting up the pieces. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie. Busy?"

"How did you get past the security system?"

"Oh that. I disabled it."

"You could have just called."

"Hhmm. I thought I'd wait for you to call me first. But you didn't."

"So you just came on over anyway. Do I have to remind you this is not my house."

"I happen to know Tucker is away on business."

"Well, there's a housekeeper and a cleaning lady and a gardener..."

"They all got the day off. Scheduling mix-up. You're on your own until school's out today," Root said, smiling and offering Sameen a piece of apple. "Cool, huh?"

Sameen frowned and shook her head at the apple. "What are you doing here?"

Root shrugged. "Can't a gal drop by for some girl talk now and then?"

Oh God, Sameen thought. She wants to talk. She felt anger starting to well up inside her, anger and resentment over Root's calm self-assuredness. Who did she think she was, anyway, just busting in unannounced and making herself at home. She must have taken that apple from the bowl on the table. The nerve.

Sameen bridled. "Do you think you can just waltz into someone's life and disrupt everything, mess it all up and make a big, well just a big fucking mess? Everything was just fine until you came along."

Root gave her a pained smile. "That was not my intention. And you know, this has been as much a surprise to me as it is to you. I don't go around looking for romantic entanglements. It doesn't suit my line of work. But then I met you and my life got messed up too. With you."

Sameen stood in front of Root, arms crossed and stared at her. "I am not having this conversation right now."

"What conversation?"

"The one you started yesterday."

"Oh, the one where I told you I loved you? Really, Sameen are you that shocked?" Root smiled. "I think I've made my feelings pretty clear."

"But you want me to say something back and I don't... I don't..." Sameen stammered and sat down hard in the chair opposite, slamming her hands down on the arms of the chair. "I don't work that way."

"It's OK," Root said quietly. "I didn't expect you to answer. And you don't have to say anything."

"I don't?"

"No. Just think about my offer. I know you like it here and it's not a bad job, for now. But if you stay here, you'll get bored, you'll go crazy."

Root got up and went over to Sameen's chair, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands.

"I know you need more than this. You are made for so much more than this."

She looked intently into Sameen's dark, brooding eyes, lifting a hand to tenderly brush a long strand of hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

"We can go anywhere, do anything," she continued. "Just think how great it could be, the two of us together."

She took Sameen's face in her hands and kissed her. Before she even realized what was happening, Sameen found herself returning the kiss, leaning forward in her chair and slipping her arms around Root's neck.

It didn't seem to matter how angry she'd been a few minutes ago. Being so close to Root, feeling her arms around her and losing herself in those maddening kisses turned everything upside down again. She pushed Root backwards and slipped off the chair on top of her, so that they both ended up on the rug, making out passionately like teenagers.

After a few minutes, Sameen stopped and got up, then walked over to the patio door, slid it closed and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Root asked.

"Nothing," said Sameen. "I have to go charge my phone."

She walked out of the parlor and started up the stairs, not looking back. Upon hearing Root's footsteps she began hurrying faster, taking the steps two at a time until she reached the top of the stairs, then tore down the corridor toward her bedroom, Root's laughter echoing through the high ceilings of the hallway behind her.

 

* * *

  
"One more," Root whispered into Sameen's ear.

"OK. There are only two things better than your ass."

"What?"

"Your legs."

"These?" Root asked, wrapping her legs around Sameen's and kissing her on the cheek. They were lying in Sameen's bed, the sheets tangled around them, their arms around each other.

"Yes, those."

"Another one."

"You said one more. That was the last."

"Please, Sameen. One more."

"OK, there are only two things better than the way your hair looks."

"Hhhmm. OK, what?"

"The way it smells and the way it feels in my hands."

Sameen threaded her fingers though Root's hair and rolled over on top of her, kissing her hungrily.

"Mmmmm. My turn to grant you a wish," Root said a few minutes later.

"Just one wish?"

"Yes, just one."

"I want my Beretta back."

"Don't be petty Sameen. It's mine now."

"Only because you stole it. It's the principle. You have something of mine. I don't have anything of yours."

"You have my heart. Isn't that enough?"

Sameen rolled her eyes. "I'd just as soon have your ass."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

 

  
Root's long fingers were buttoning her blouse and Sameen couldn't take her eyes off them. She was going to miss those fingers. And that mouth. And those gorgeous cheekbones and those big brown eyes...

"Don't look so sad. I'll be in touch," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing a soft kiss on Sameen's mouth.

"Let me walk you out."

"No. Stay here. This is already hard enough."

Sameen just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Root took her hand and leaned forward until their foreheads gently touched.

"I love you," she said. "And I will wait for you."

Sameen took in a deep breath.

"I know you won't say it," Root said softly. "You don't have to. All you have to do is show up."

She kissed Sameen again. And then, she left.

 


	16. Chapter 16

  
Two weeks later ...

It was a quiet autumn morning and Sameen had just returned to the ranch after dropping Gabby when there was a buzz from the front gate.

A parcel delivery truck was making its way up the drive with a package that turned out to be for Sameen. She was initially puzzled but a quick look at the writing on the package and the lack of a return address told her it was likely from Root.

Sameen took the small, somewhat heavy box into the kitchen and opened it. Shaking the foam packing bits onto the counter, she soon saw what was inside. It was her Beretta, with a sassy red ribbon tied around it.

There was a note of course. Could Root ever resist?

"Hi Sweetie,  
"Hope you are well. I miss you. And I will miss you even more now, since I no longer have your gun to fondle. But I did say I'd grant you a wish, didn't I?"

She'd signed with a bunch of X's and the letter R written in red lipstick.

Sameen shook her head and smiled. Who sends a gun by FedEx. She turned over the note and noticed a string of numbers written on the back. Numbers, dots and spaces. The first group of numbers was obviously a date about three weeks from now. It only took a second to figure out what the second group of numbers signified.

* * *

 

Tucker had returned from his trip and was getting a late start that morning, after attending a fundraiser the night before. He'd taken Gabby as his date, although Sameen had tagged along for security. Gabby of course was in her element all evening, proving herself quite adept at working a room and clearly thrilled at being on her father's arm, the center of attention.

"Just like her mother," Tucker had said, with a wide grin.

Sameen had kept a close eye on Gabby, watching everyone who came near her, scanning the large crowd for any signs of twitchiness. There were none. The whole night had been stultifying, a crashing bore. Sameen knew that was a good thing but found herself almost wishing someone would fall into the punch bowl, get into a fistfight or simply make a scene.

The next morning she was surprised to see Tucker come downstairs so late. He told her he'd needed the extra sleep to recover from his trip.

It was already close to noon but he sat down for a cup of coffee and what he liked to call a "pow wow" with Sameen before heading to his office.

"Listen, would you mind helping Gabby out with some school work?"

Sameen nodded. "Sure."

"She has to write an essay on the Second Amendment. I figured maybe you could help her out a little bit, since you know a lot more about firearms than I do. Hell, all I ever knew about was shooting squirrels. Slow ones."

He got up and grabbed his briefcase.

"And God dammit, cheer up, would you? You look downright miserable, girl. Sourest puss I ever saw."

He slapped Sameen's shoulder and strode out whistling, his boot heels tapping out his exit on the hardwood.

* * *

 

Sameen went upstairs and started cleaning her Beretta. She missed that baby. And Root obviously hadn't bothered cleaning it. She probably slept with it under her pillow. The image of Root lying in bed, her hair spread out against the soft linen, began to creep into Sameen's brain. It all came rushing back in waves -- the intoxicating scent of Root filling her nostrils, the touch of her fingers on her neck, the warm soft kisses trailing down her body.

Sameen tried to pull herself out of her reverie. Root was gone. She hadn't followed. She had her own life here. What the fuck. Just because someone tells you they love you doesn't mean you have to start following them around like some pathetic puppy. Even if you feel ... well if you feel... what? How did she feel about Root?

She frowned, finished cleaning her gun and put it in her shoulder holster. There, that felt good. Nice and solid and reliable. Like her. Reliable, solid Sameen. Miserable Sameen.

She went downstairs, pulled the Harley out of the garage and set out for a nice afternoon ride. It was a beautiful day and the wind felt good against her as she rode. The only thing that could make it any better...

She sunk back into her seat a bit and clenched her jaw. The only thing that would make it better would be if Root's arms were around her waist, if her body was pressed against Sameen's back, her breath warm on her neck, her hair tickling Sameen's skin as the wind whipped by.

She eased off the throttle and pulled over, putting one foot down as she stopped. Well that was that. She took off her helmet and shook her head, cursing under her breath. All those promises she'd made to herself about work and duty and responsibility mattered very little in the end. She knew she couldn't stay with Gabby and Tucker any longer. She needed to be with Root.

* * *

 

Sameen crouched low and leaned hard as she took the curve, heading into the city at last. It had been a long ride. She glanced at the time. She had about 15 minutes to get where she was going and she was cutting it pretty close, but she'd make it.

The sound of the motorcycle's engine was still ringing in Sameen's ears when she stepped off the bike. She missed riding Tucker's Harley. The Honda was much lighter and faster but nowhere near as comfortable as the hog.

She got out her phone and checked the GPS co-ordinates against the numbers from Root's note. Yes, this was the place. Removing her helmet, she grabbed a wide-brimmed hat from the saddle bag and put it on, pulling it low over her eyes. Her boots made almost no sound as she crossed the dusty road toward the bar.

Sameen pushed through the door and quickly scanned inside. About what you'd expect from a bar in Tijuana. Lots of people, loud music and cheap tequilla. She walked up to the bar and ordered a shot, knocking it back without hesitation while checking out the entire room with a quick glance.

There she was, sitting at a table by herself. Far corner. Good place for surveillance of course. Back to the wall, good view of the door, close to the washrooms and the back exit. Sameen walked over and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Root asked, like she'd just seen her 20 minutes ago.

"Showing up."

Root smiled that smile. Sameen wanted to kiss her but that would have to wait. First things first.

"Where's your target?" she asked.

"Over there," Root nodded almost imperceptibly to a table nearby. "Local drug lord. Left a pile of bodies behind him the last time he came to town."

"The big one or the ugly one?"

"Ugly."

Sameen drew in a breath and tightened her grip on the gun she was resting on her thigh just beneath the table top. She could tell Root had a gun in each hand.

"Ready to roll?" Sameen asked her.

"Absolutely."

"Say the word."

"Bourbon."

They both stood up simultaneously, their guns blazing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. I'm leaving them there, doing what they do best. I figure they are moving across the saloon together in slow motion, with some really cool music in the background, glass flying around and bad guys falling down. - ZT


End file.
